Amnesia
by Lilitu Nightmare
Summary: Tyki sees an unusual fox with wine red fur whilst Fury sees one with black fur. Instead of observing from afar, they give chase and their adventure begins. Strange crossover, romance and later change in rating due to blood/gore/maybelemon/character death


**I know, Ive started another story, but this dawned on bye while I was listening to a song… Please flame me as much as you like...**

* * *

Smoke billowed from burning villages in the plains in a never ending column and Fury simply stood and watched them. There were three in total that she could see from the cliff she sat on which meant her brothers had reached their targets and set the villages ablaze. A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she thought about the fact she had been done with her part many hours before. Each of them had been assigned to kill a demon lord on Eden to protect the humans from attack, though it was a lost cause since less than half a million humans were in existence, though it was a nice for Death to try and bring them back. They managed to gather what humans they could and put them in a place they could thrive without issue but still have to protect themselves from danger without the horsemen's help. Fury giggled at how much of tantrum Strife would throw over the fact she was done before him before standing and brushing the dirt off of her armor, then proceeded to walk down the cliffside. In most cases she would call for her horse and ride to meet her brothers but decided to walk instead and take in the beautiful scenery. In the short hundred years that the humans had been absent, the world had become beautiful and healthy once again, trees growing where they pleased and small odd looking, but adorable animals scampered here and there, apparently preparing for retirement. Fury's favorite of these adorable animals was a small canine creature with orange fur, a white belly and a large fluffy tail. The first time the horseman saw this creature, she searched wherever she could to find some for of information on the mysterious and beautiful animal, till she found an intact human archive and within found a book on it, finding it was called a fox. They were curious and cunning creatures that Fury could never get tired of watching while they frolicked in the plains and caused a ruckus for the other animals. Once she swore she saw one with fur as black as the night and piercing gold eyes, but it was gone when she went to investigate. With a graceful sigh, Fury raised her hand in the air before her and her horse, Wrath rose from the ground and gave her a warm neigh for a greeting. Before she could mount the warhorse, she gave the habitual gesture which was giving him a pat on the neck before swinging herself onto the saddle and patting his neck some more, but when she was securely in the saddle, Fury spotted the black fox with golden eyes perched in on a rock, it stared at her expectantly as she dismounted before running into the wooded area that bordered the plains. She sprinted after the fox, smiling as she did and it ran as if it were looking for something. It stayed in her sight then suddenly disappeared when she emerged into a small path in the woods.

She looked either way "If nothing goes right, go left." She mumbled as she began to walk to her left, down the path.

_**/Swish!/**_

Tyki sighed irritably as he watched the twins Jasdero and Devit get forced into cleaning some old tavern in the place of the womanizing General Cross since he jacked up a bill once again. If it were he in their shoes, he would either walk away or kill them all. They seemed incapable of doing either. With another irritated sigh, Tyki turned away and walked down the mountain path that lead away from the town, in need of a stress relief. Rhode had resurfaced again from her coma so Cyril was all over her like flies on horse crap, and that wasn't a joke. The Earl had taken to tracking down Allen with Tyki's annoying nephew, Wisely who in his free time peeped into Tyki's mind and personal space. The Earl had taken the time to stop what he was doing and send Tyki with the incompetent duo called Jasdevi to find Innocence again. It was something that no one had done in a while, though they ended up becoming delayed at this tavern with a tab that needed to be payed, so if the exorcists were on the ball, they would've already gotten to the Innocence, though Tyki didn't care much anymore. He simply wanted to live a life without this pointless war and unneeded death (A/N puny insult). Tyki's shoulder slumped as he sloppily sat down on a convenient rock against a tree, directing his currently chocolate brown gaze to a fox skipping through the meadow happily. It took a moment for him to realize that this fox was the deep color of rich red wine, it's eyes were the true color of gold, a burning molten gold that almost insulted the color of the Noah's eyes. The fox stopped frolicking and looked straight at Tyki and tauntingly jumped onto a rock. Tyki smiled and hopped up, abandoning his comfortable position to give chase to the unusual fox who in turn ran away in a teasing manner. Tree limbs almost seemed to reach for Tyki as he ran through the forest, tearing his pants and shirt as some point till finally, he lost sight of the fox at a seemingly peaceful lake. The moon shone brightly in the sky and reflected beautifully off the surface of the lake, the lake almost glowed from the moon's light and Tyki was mesmerized by it. The fox that he gave chase to came running up behind him and jumped onto his back, successfully startling Tyki into falling into the lake. When he tried to breath, all he got was a lung full of water. Tyki begun to panic as his powers refused to work as something drug him towards the bottom of the lake. His head ached fiercely as he watched his own memories float away from his head and his vision quickly blackening.

**_/Swish!/_**

A loud bang, like a crack of lightening hitting ground sounded through the forest with a tremor following soon after that took Fury off her feet. The sound seemed to have been coming from the direction that she had been walking and it made her pulse quicken with fear. Her throat felt like it had something stuck in it and her legs were heavy as she stood and began to walk towards the source of the sound, drawing her whip from it's holder to fend off any attackers. She could've sworn her heart was going to jump out of her chest as she entered the tree line again and made her way towards the sound, while trying to rationalize her unknown fear. The sound had long since disappeared and nothing had come after her, so she couldn't figure out why she was so scared. Even though she had tried to rationalize her fear, her heart kept pounding and her body remained tense. It wasn't long before Fury came to a clearing that looked like it might've had a small lake with a waterfall in it but it was dry, the dry lake bed on the other hand had something laying in it. Fury's fear began to grow again from the sight of that something though she could clearly see it. Despite her fear, she edged closer to the edge of what was now a small crater and slid into it. She squeaked when she reached the bottom before realizing the something in the lake bed was a human. It was a large human that looked male from where she was crouching, he was definitely knocked out and it looked like he had been running through some rough area. His curly black hair was strewn over his shoulders and his face was almost completely free of any marks, though it had a bit of dirt on it and a freckle under his left eye. Fury edged closer to examine him and he grunted, his eyes opening slightly. She gasped and stared at his face. His golden eyes were just like the fox's eyes and in response to her gasp, his eyes widened as well, he stared at her.

"Who are you?" His voice was hoarse and sounded like it hadn't been used for a while.

"I-I'm Fury. One of the four horsemen." She responded a bit shakily.

"Fury. You don't know by chance who i am, do you?" He looked terrified and sincere to his inability to remember.

"I wouldn't know. I just found you here."

"Where is… Here?"

"This is a forest. This is Earth. At first I thought you were a late arrival, but you have an otherworldly aura." the mysterious man tilted his head and rubbed his head before sitting up. "You are a human, right?"

He turned his head and looked at her, his golden eyes were softer than the fox's had been but still bore the same resemblance. "I believe so, just not a normal one, but i can't remember what they called my kind. Or what they called me." His shoulders slumped down sadly.

Fury smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump. "Perhaps you have a form of identification on you."

He smiled a likely unintentionally charming smile and shoved his hands into his pockets. He then pulled out what looked like a playing card. "Tyki? Maybe thats me." He frowned. "Isn't that something to do with tribes?"

Fury laughed "It doesn't always have to be."

_**/Swish!/**_

Tyki ached all over, his head pounded and his arms and legs felt as if they had been burned, though the rest of his body felt beaten. A small squeak that made him think of a mouse sounding in the darkness near him, so he began to walk towards it. His legs were heavy and he was having great difficulty moving them, almost as if he was walking through waist deep mud, or something of thicker consistency. A light began to form in front of his vision and he found himself laying on his back, staring at a woman with deep wine red hair and rich golden eyes. He recognized it somewhere then realized he saw a fox that looked like that, but couldn't remember where he saw the fox.

Then it dawned on him. "Who are you?"

"Im Fury. One of the four horsemen." She had a melodic voice and it was very enchanting, but he had higher priorities.

"Fury. You don't know by chance who i am, do you?" He was sure that he looked like a wuss there but he didn't care. His head throbbed as he tried to remember who he was when she responded with an answer he didn't want then questioned his race. "I believe so, just not a normal one," He frowned heavily when he said this, not sure why he said it, though he kept going. "But I can't remember what they called my kind. Or what they called me." he felt his heart plummet, he felt miserable and could barely keep in tears.

Then she put one of her dainty hands on his shoulder and smiled at him and through the sound of his racing heart, he could make out her saying something about identification, so he awkwardly smiled at her and reached into his pockets. What he found in one almost cut his fingers and it had a single word on it, Tyki.

* * *

**I hope those that read this like it, I might continue once Ive gotten rid of my other stories, but for now, this is one chapter.**


End file.
